Forever and a Day
by hazel-eyes-23
Summary: Sara professes her love for Grissom but his reaction is not what she hoped. Grissom doesn't realize his mistake as the girl of his dreams is about to slip from his grasp. What will happen to Sara and Grissom's relationship? Please R&R!
1. Gloomy Days

_**Gloomy Days**_

_**Sara's POV**_

* * *

_The melancholy of today,_

_The rote of everyday life,_

_The tedious work,_

_The daily exercises that we practice,_

_Everyday,_

_Every week,_

_Every year._

_Will there every be a gloomy day?_

_If every day were always the same,_

_And all the days were happy,_

_Then there wouldn't be a gloomy day,_

_Right?_

_My gloomy day has come._

_The day that I decided to recite my love,_

_My care,_

_My adoration,_

_For you._

_But the way your face was confused,_

_The way your eyes were far away,_

_The way you didn't respond,_

_The way I had hoped,_

_Made me want to make a conclusion._

_I have always loved you,_

_And I'm not about to stop. _

_Until the day I die,_

_Until the day my corpse shall rot,_

_Until the day you realize my love,_

_I shall never love another,_

_Every again. _

_My gloomy day will last forever. _

* * *

Kind of a depressing way to start off the story but what it's trying to say is that Sara has decided that Grissom should know that she loves him but he reacts differently then what Sara would have liked. And she's technically saying that no matter she'll always love Grissom until she can have him as hers and until that day, she'll never love anyone ever again. I promised all you Sara fans that I would write a Sara and Grissom story/poem thing since ya'll lost the vote for my other story. So here's the beginning and sorry for making you wait for the story but I've been on hiatus for a while. Please R&R and I'll try to update soon. Thanks!


	2. Confusion

_**Confusion**_

_**Grissom's POV**_

* * *

_What's happened?_

_What did she say?_

_Is she crazy?_

_The woman I have dreamed about,_

_Wanted as my own,_

_Desired to hold in my arms,_

_Hoped for a chance to kiss her sweet lips,_

_Has confessed her love to me._

_What's going on?_

_The confusion as seeped in my brain,_

_The announcement still trying to,_

_Click in my head. _

_No! don't go!_

_You turn you back to me,_

_Tears streaming down your beautiful_

_Face,_

_Walking away,_

_So far away from me,_

_That it confuses me._

_It puzzles me._

_This is one problem,_

_One situation,_

_One dilemma,_

_That I don't know how to solve. _

* * *

This is Grissom saying his view on the matter of Sara professing her love to him. And I really don't like it but hey, I'm lazy and I don't want to change it. Anyway, please R&R and I'll update soon! Thanks!


	3. Tears

**_Tears_**

**_Sara's POV

* * *

_**

_Never in my life_

_Have I cried_

_A thousand tears_

_For one person_

_The one person_

_Who means so dearly to me_

_The one that I thought would understand_

_The one person_

_Who I could talk to_

_Confide in_

_Comfort and love eternally._

_The tears_

_Stream down my wretched face_

_The never ending flow of sadness_

_Pierces my heart_

_With such a pain_

_That I will surely die from within._

_I thought you would understand_

_And not just stand there_

_Confusion spread on your face_

_I thought you would love me too_

_The way that I love you_

_But sadly_

_I was rudely awakened_

_From my dream_

_By the man_

_Who spurred my fantasy_

_And was brought back sharply_

_To harsh reality.

* * *

_

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been in a writer's block for a while and I've wanted to finish writing my poetry book so now that I'm almost finished with that I can get back to my fanfictions that I haven't finished. I hope you like this poem. It has reflected how I feel for the past few days so I hope you like! Please R&R and I'll try and update soon. Thanks!


	4. Desire

**_Desire_**

**_Grissom's POV

* * *

_**

_Desire._

_A word so simple_

_Yet when said_

_It strikes such a passion_

_A beauty_

_A feeling_

_Deep down in the heart_

_That reminds me_

_Of her._

_I desire her so_

_Even though her heart_

_Is broken_

_Is torn and maimed._

_I know she cries_

_Thousands of tears_

_Pouring out of her eyes_

_Till nothing else can come out of her_

_Happy face_

_Her smile that made me melt._

_My desire_

_My dream_

_My wish_

_Has finally come true._

_She actually loves me!_

_Oh, be calm my fluttering heart_

_For soon, my passion will be quenched_

_With the water of her smile._

_Soon, my desire will be complete._

_But does she still love me?

* * *

_

Hey, I'm trying to get this story finished so I can focus on the other many stories still left to go to finish. I hope you like this chapter! It's almost finished so bear with me. Please R&R! thanks for the patience!


End file.
